


I Need to Know

by MorganeUK



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, John fishing for some info..., M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious John Watson, Sherlock is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Something Mycroft said at Buckingham is stucks in John's head...





	I Need to Know

> "Sex does not alarm me..."
> 
> "How would you know..."

They were back at 221b but Mycroft words were still spinning in John's mind.  _Could Sherlock be...? Sexy as he is it's impossible! But with his quirkiness..._ John was sitting in his chair, looking at Sherlock. _And he doesn't really like to be touch. Except by Mrs. Hudson. And me. But not like THAT... How could it be possible!! Is he an asexual of some sort? Which is fine... But if so, it wasn't nice for Mycroft to..._ Sherlock's impatient voice brought John quickly out of his daydreaming!

"John, stop thinking about that, it's annoying." 

"What? No, nothing... I... " He stops before asking sheepishly "You know what I'm thinking about..."

Not letting his eyes of his book, the git simply replied "Yep."

"But, is he... is he... Is it..."  _Is it real? Is Mycroft insinuation right?_

"Nope."

"So you... you already... that..."  _Oh shit, what I am doing! Shut up!_

"Yep." 

The monosyllable replies were driving the doctor crazy! "But I've known you for more than a year and... you never... EVER. In the last year."

"Nope."

 _Ok, so not recently but before._  "And you fancy... and you like... man?"

Finally looking at his friend, Sherlock's rolling eyes were screaming a non-verbal  _I won't insult your intelligence by responding to that_.

"But do you... are you... Now... I mean... are you... "  _Looking for someone, waiting for someone, seeing someone right now!_

"Yep."

"Oh... Good... Good..." After an unnaturally long pause, John tried to pushes away his own feelings and summon all the friendship sentiments he could. "Do I know him... Maybe we can go on a double date or something."  _A double date! Am I crazy or what!_

Sighing, Sherlock shakes his head melancholically, murmuring "This is pathetic..." Before adding in a louder tone "Would you please keep-up John?" before leaving the room.

"What? What did I say? How is it even my fault?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: I Need to Know / Tom Petty


End file.
